This invention relates to a cartridge magazine for a firearm. More particularly, this invention relates to a cartridge magazine wherein several columns of cartridges are moved to feed stations by a spring loaded follower.
Presently there exist many types and styles of cartridge magazines which are designed to store cartridges therein and sequentially move the cartridges to a feeding position enabling a ramming mechanism to slide (ram) the cartridge from the feed position into the firing chamber of the firearm. The earliest types of box magazines typically comprised a single column of cartridges positioned within an elongated magazine. A spring loaded device, hereinafter referred to as a follower, is provided to exert pressure upward against the bottom of the column. A pair of feed lips retain the column of cartridges within the magazine, with the uppermost cartridge in contact with the feed lips being in the feed position. This type of feeding arrangement is referred to as "single position feeding".
In order to increase the capacity of the single column magazine, it obviously becomes necessary to increase the length thereof. This results in an excessively long magazine. Moreover, the increased length of the magazine necessarily requires a longer follower spring which renders it difficult to load the cartridges in the magazine in that the tension of the follower spring has to be overcome, the difficulty of which progressively increases as more cartridges are loaded into the magazine.
Magazines having two columns of cartridges therein have been developed which increase the ease in which the cartridges are loaded therein. It was found that the two columns of cartridges could be nested together and fed to the feed lips of the magazne, without the necessity of compressing the cartridge array into a single column prior to feeding. Moreover, a two-position feed arrangement allows the gunner to load the magazine by simply positioning the cartridge above the feed lips and pushing inwardly. For these reasons, magazines designed to store cartridges in a two column array and to feed those cartridges in a two-position arrangement are widely used in the industry.
In another effort to increase the capacity of the magazine and/or reduce the length thereof, multiple column magazines, most commonly four columns, were developed. One such four column magazine is known as the Schillstrom design, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,848. The Schillstrom magazine includes a central wall which divides the magazine into two compartments, with each compartment sized to receive two rows of cartridges. A follower and a follower spring are positioned in each of the compartments to force the respective two columns upwardly in the magazine. The four columns of cartridges merged to a single column as they approached the single position feed lips.
In other four column magazines, the need for a dividing central wall was eliminated by designing the follower to be collapsible such that the follower could enter into the compression zone of the magazine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,869 issued to Musgrave discloses such a collapsible follower. Specifically, the Musgrave follower includes two collapsible side members which are forced inwardly under a central member as the follower moves upwardly into the compression zone of the magazine and into the feed zone. Obviously, the Musgrave follower eliminates the need for a multiple follower spring. Unfortunately, the need for a collapsible follower renders the design thereof to be relatively complex.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a cartridge magazine which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art magazines and which provides an improvement that is a significant contribution to the advancement of the magazine art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a magazine which stores a plurality of cartridges in a three column array, and which compresses the array into a two column array in a two-position feeding arrangement.
Another object of this invention is to provide a magazine which includes a single follower having an integral, rigid design which eliminates the disadvantages of a collapsible follower.
Another object of this invention is to provide a magazine including a single follower spring.
Another object of this invention is to provide a magazine including a single integral, rigid follower and a single follower spring which are operatively connected together so as to allow the follower to pivot and move upwardly through the compression zone and in the feed zone of the magazine.
Another object of this invention is to provide a magazine including a single integral, rigid follower having a reduced width which permits the follower to, upon tilting, pass through the compression zone and into the feed zone.
Another object of this invention is to provide a magazine including a single integral rigid follower having a raised central platform which centers the follower with respect to the three column cartridge array and which exerts uniform pressure against the individual columns thereof such that a compact cartridge array can be achieved.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention as defined by the claims taken in cojunction with the accompanying drawings.